cannabiswikiaorg-20200215-history
Global Marijuana March
2007 Global Marijuana March (GMM). Saturday, May 5, 2007. Also known as Million Marijuana March (MMM). :GMM events worldwide are held the first Saturday in May, or thereabouts. GMM Wikipedia page. GMM Photo Galleries 179 cities have signed up so far for 2007. (need the last 6 city names to be added) :Please send info/updates to: gmm@globalmarijuanamarch.org - Also, please report cities that should be removed from the main 2007 city list. Also, incorrect or non-working links and email addresses. City lists: 2007. 2006. 2005. 2004. 2003. 2002. 2001. 2000. 1999. GMM MySpace page. Why you should use this page * getting together, moving something together. * cannabis activists: if you have some specialty, share them with us. some of you are designers, internet service provider, an attorney, accountant, club manager or even students.. __TOC__ Online-Organization Let's move together! * How to put on a pot rally by David Malmo-Levine (19 Jan, 2004), Cannabis Culture Instant Messaging please get a jabber instant messenger (or another form of this type of communication: Google Talk is easy to use for beginners, it is jabber too - but Google is evil! You do not need to be online or reachable all the time! Also please remember that we are not online all the time. Website / Blog Please create a web page for your city. If you are new to this, it is easy and fast to start a free blog page. You can use various free blog sites, or you can use Wordpress or blogger.com at the evil Google conglomerate. ;) Have a look at this page for info on other kinds of free web pages. A MySpace.com page is free, and may be the easiest one to create. Anything will work. The point is to create on online GMM focal point for your city. People can network via MySpace friend requests, and MySpace messages at first. Use the page to post the time, day, and location of a GMM event. Any event will work. A small event is fine the first year, or any year. Meet in the park informally even. Technical Help There are some people who can help you in getting a page online. Please contact: * by mail: tribble(at)hanfplantage.de by jabber: tribble(at)jabber.ccc.de * Mail and chat: Eco Man, brothnine(at)gmail.com - Google, I know. ;) * add-your-contact-here Publicity Prepare yourself for some press conferences. Give the press what they want: information. Photos, audio, video, texts, .. If you cannot do it, get in contact with us - we're helping you out. You can have 2 million people on the streets without one journalist! * Get a mailing list: like on yahoo groups - yahoo is evil too ** free mailing list providers: ask tribble (see above), http://www.jpberlin.de , ask at erowid.org, mapinc.org, norml ? put all your press contacts on this mailing list. * Examples: MMMworld list and public archive. See also the many other forum and email lists linked on the GMM city lists, and on the city sites. International GMM-MMM forums *Girls Gone Weed. *Cannabis Culture. Translation This site translates text passages, or whole web pages: http://babelfish.altavista.com/translate.dyn Please add URLs Please add GMM 2007 link URLs to the city list below. Plain URLs are fine. Labeled ones are better. For an idea of how it might be done see this page. Adding links here will greatly help the main organizers in consolidating and adding hundreds of links to the main GMM 2007 organizing page. If you add a link to this page, please create a link back from your own site to this page so people who are looking for a way to promote their own event can add to this list. Feel free to copy and pass on this web page to others in order to recruit some help. Send it to your email lists, for example. To add URLs click the edit button to the right of a region of cities listed farther down. Paste each URL after the city it applies to. The software will make it clickable. If you can, please label the link as to whether it is one of these types of links: City link. Forum. Email list. Media. Report. Photos. Gallery. Thread. Audio. Poster. Flyer. Banner. Video. And so on. Add email addresses too. The 2007 posters, banners, handbills, and flyers found at the links added here will be copied and put in this 2007 GMM image gallery (gallery.marihemp.com). For flyers for GMM 2006 cities worldwide go here Bold links here mean those links are also found on the main organizing page: http://www.globalmarijuanamarch.org Please add links for multiple cities A few people adding many links can do a great deal of good. Many people adding just a few links can help too. Please help out! Help is needed copying the links from the main GlobalMarijuanaMarch.org page to here. Just click an edit button below and paste in the URL for the city. Then add brackets, so that it looks like the Toronto example below. The button that looks like the earth is for adding external link brackets. Or just type in the brackets. The top line is how it looks before clicking the "save page" button. The second line is how it looks when done. The Toronto link below works! Click it and see. :Toronto. Ontario. :Toronto. Ontario. If you have time you can make it bold, too, by selecting the link, and clicking the "B" button. It adds 3 single quotes on each end. Then click the "save page" button. Don't worry about making mistakes. You can fix them, or other editors will do it. Every little bit helps. :Toronto. Ontario. :Toronto. Ontario. Previous city lists with many links Hundreds of links may eventually be added to the 2007 city list. For some past examples see the 2006 and 2005 city lists below and their many links. Especially the 2005 city list: *http://www.geocities.com/tents444/mmm2005map.htm *http://www.globalmarijuanamarch.org/2006.php Here is a 2005 GMM example below. Some of the links may no longer work: London, England, UK. Link. 2. 3. 4. Preview. 2. Media. 2. 3. 4. Photos. 2. Gallery. Video. Thread. Report. 2. 3. 4. Google. 2. Cities for 2007 Participating cities. Cities are in alphabetical order in each section. Under construction. Please help make the cities clickable! ---- Africa Cape Town. South Africa. goathorn at yahoo.com Durban. South Africa. wired at weed.co.za Johannesburg. South Africa. wired at weed.co.za Asia Jerusalem. Israel. ohad at ale-yarok.org.il Osaka. Japan. info at cannabist.org Sapporo. Japan. info at cannabist.org Tel Aviv. Israel. ohad at ale-yarok.org.il Tokyo. Japan. info at cannabist.org Hong Kong S.A.R., China. official until some contact info sent to gmm@globalmarijuanamarch.org Canada Abbotsford. British Columbia. Calgary. Alberta. admin at calgary420.ca - GMM forum. 2. Halifax. Nova Scotia. chair at mumm.ca Montreal. Quebec. blocpot at blocpot.qc.ca Regina. Saskatchewan. joybuzzard at normlsaskatchewan.com Saskatoon. Saskatchewan. info at saskmp.ca Thunder Bay. Ontario. tbaydoc at hotmail.com Toronto. Ontario. info at cannabisweek.ca Vancouver. British Columbia. davidml at telus.net Europe Amsterdam. Netherlands info at legalize.net Antwerp. Belgium. encod at glo.be Athens. Greece. iliosporoi at yahoo.gr Basel. Switzerland. basel at hanf-koordination.ch Belgrade. Serbia. Beloretsk. Russia. Bergen. Norway. Berlin. Germany. :check out http://www.hanfparade.de/ for further details and/or fetch the Hanfparade RSS Feed :* 4. Smoke-In at a public place :* 5. Demonstration & Afterparty :* 6. Lectures about "The War on Drugs" and "Cannabis Social Clubs" :contact: tribble-gmm(at)hanfplantage.de and/or tribble(at)jabber.ccc.de Bern. Switzerland. Biel. Switzerland. Birmingham. UK. Budapest. Hungary. Chalon-sur-Saône. France. Copenhagen. Denmark. Cork City. Ireland. Dublin. Ireland. Ekaterinburg. Russia. Frankfurt. Germany. :check out http://www.hanf-initiative.de/ for further details and cliq42 contacts and fetch the RSS Feed :monthly smoke-ins in Frankfurt, Germany relaxed resistance >) Izhevsk. Russia. 'Kiev. Ukraine.' 'Lisbon. Portugal.' '''marchaglobalmarijuana at gmail.com' - Forum. Ljubljana. Slovenia. London. UK. Luzern. Switzerland. Lyon. France. Madrid. Spain. Middlesbrough. UK. Moscow. Russia. legaliz at legaliz.info Novosibirsk. Russia. Orensburg. Russia. Oslo. Norway. gmm at normal.no - The Oslo people maintain the GlobalMarijuanaMarch.org site. Paris. France. Pietarsaari. Finland. Porto. Portugal. info at theartofjoint.com Potsdam. Germany. Prague. Czech Republic. Puerto del Rosario. Spain. Rome. Italy. Rotterdam. Netherlands. Sofia. Bulgaria. St. Petersburg. Russia. Stavanger. Norway. Stockholm, Sweden Trondheim. Norway. Turku. Finland. Vigo. Spain. Vitoria-Gasteiz. Euskal Herria. Warsaw. Poland. Oceania Auckland. New Zealand. Christchurch. New Zealand. mmm2006 at mildgreens.com Darwin. Australia. Dunedin. New Zealand. Nimbin. Australia. Wellington. New Zealand. South America Bermuda. Bermuda. Brasilia. Brazil. Buenos Aires. Argentina. Cordoba. Argentina. Kingston. Jamaica. Lima. Peru. Mexico City. Mexico. Montevideo. Uruguay. info at keepsmoking.tk Porto Alegre. Brazil. Rio de Janeiro. Brazil. Rosario. Argentina. Salvador. Bahia. Brazil. marchamundial_ssa at yahoo.com.br - Yahoo Group. Santiago. Chile. United States Albuquerque. New Mexico. fmacdo at msn.com Alpine. Texas. Alva. Oklahoma. freedom at potforfreedom.com - Pre-event page. Amherst. Massachusetts. Anchorage. Alaska. hkd_id at yahoo.com Arcata. California. norml at humboldt.edu Atlanta. Georgia. info at worldcamp.org Bakersfield. California. bakersfieldcollegenorml at yahoo.com Bellingham. Washington. Boise. Idaho. mehemp at aol.com Boone. North Carolina. Boston. Massachusetts. Boulder. Colorado. Hemptopia@comcast.net Buffalo. New York. Burlington. Vermont. heidi at vtnorml.org Chapel Hill. North Carolina. etter at email.unc.edu Chicago. Illinois. danlinn at illinoisnorml.org Chico. California. Cincinnati. Ohio. Colorado Springs. Colorado. Columbia. Missouri. Columbus. Ohio. Dallas. Texas. Denver. Colorado. tiny_martinez@hotmail.com Des Moines. Iowa. Detroit. Michigan. Dover. Delaware. Eugene. Oregon. Fayetteville. Arkansas. Flint. Michigan. Garberville. California. Grand Rapids. Michigan. Hachita. New Mexico. Hilo. Hawaii. Houston. Texas. Indianapolis. Indiana. Iowa City. Iowa. Kansas City. Missouri. Largo. Florida. Las Vegas. Nevada. Nevada NORML event Informationbeth@nevadanorml.org 4/20 & 21st Las Vegas Style! Lawrence. Kansas. Lawton. Oklahoma. Lexington. Kentucky. Los Angeles. California. Manchester. Connecticut. Manley Hot Springs. Alaska. Minneapolis. Minnesota. Missoula. Montana. Nashville. Tennessee. New Paltz. New York. New York City. New York. Newark. Delaware. Ogden. Utah. Orlando. Florida. Paducah. Kentucky. Paia. Hawaii. Peoria. Illinois. Philadelphia. Pennsylvania. Pittsburgh. Pennsylvania. Portland. Oregon. Portland. Maine. Providence. Rhode Island. queen_of_rock3@yahoo.com Raleigh. North Carolina. nc_ca at hotmail.com Riverton. Wyoming. Sacramento. California. Salem. Oregon. Salt Lake City. Utah. San Francisco. California. San Marcos. Texas. Sarasota. Florida. Seattle. Washington. South Bend. Indiana. St. Louis. Missouri. St. Petersburg. Florida. Steamboat Springs. Colorado. Syracuse. New York. Traverse City. Michigan. Tucson. Arizona. Tupelo. Mississippi. Ukiah. California. Upper Lake. California. Waikiki. Hawaii. Washington D.C.. Washington D.C.. Watertown. New York. Wichita. Kansas. hemplady at hempforus.com Wilmington. Delaware. Worcester. Massachusetts. Yuba City/Marysville. California. How to get money for your event * make a smoke-in/hemp market with things you can easily produce and sell: hemp bakery, roasted hemp seeds.. * do an open music contest ( http://www.openmusiccontest.org/ ), sell some t-shirts and do a party.. * also charity songs can be sold online, as ringtone, .. * do a charity event, some party * get sponsors like head&grow shops ** sponsors like banners on webpages or to see their logo, get announced in the context and so on * get support from an non-profit organization, foundations ** rosa-luxemburg stiftung (.de), .. * flyers do have two pages - get a sponsor which prints the other side * do a hemp fashion show; or a fashion contest - the best will be made from hemp textiles ( like http://chanvreutile.free.fr/ ) Category:GMM2007